1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and in particular, to a display which can perform high-speed and accurate burn-in correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat self-luminous panels (EL panel) which use an organic EL (Electro Luminescent) device as a light-emitting device are being actively developed. The organic EL device has a diode characteristic, and uses the phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light in response to application of an electric field thereto. The organic EL device can be driven by application voltage of 10 V or lower, and thus it has low power consumption. Further, the organic EL device is a self-luminous device which emits light by itself. Therefore, an illumination member does not need to be provided, so reduction in weight and thickness can be easily achieved. Further, the response speed of the organic EL device is as very high as about several μS, which causes no residual image in the EL panel when a motion image is displayed.
Among flat self-luminous panels using an organic EL device in pixels, an active matrix-type panel in which a thin film transistor is integrally formed as a drive device in each pixel is being actively developed. An active matrix-type flat self-luminous panel is described, for example, in JP-A-2003-255856, JP-A-2003-271095, JP-A-2004-133240, JP-A-2004-029791, and JP-A-2004-093682.